Leo Dooley-Davenport
Leo Francis Dooley-Davenport is the only teenager without any bionic abilities. He is considered a social outcast due to most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. He serves as the mission specialist for the bionic superheroes. He is Tasha Dooley-Davenport's son, Donald Davenport's step son, & Douglas Davenport's step-nephew. Personality Leo is the only non-bionic kid in the Dooley-Davenport Family. He is supportive of his mom's marriage to Donald Davenport. On their first day moving into his stepfather's mansion, he met Chase, Adam, Bree. He was attached to them soon & treated them as his own siblings. At school, Leo is considered the kid in the "bottom of the food chain" since he is one of the smart kids. However, with the help of his siblings, he was able to climb up the food chain & starts to get noticed in school. Leo is loyal, caring, & intelligent. He has demonstrated these qualities in various situations, especially when his family is involved. He shows his loyalty to his siblings by staying on their side despite the possibility of him getting hurt. He shows that he cares for them & about how they feel in isolated events. His concern over their well-being can be that, usually upon Donald's request, he keeps watch over his siblings, especially when they're dealing with Marcus. He always does his best to alert them, even risking himself to help them when they're dealing with Marcus or his Viratrons. His intelligence & problem-solving skills have come to play in several instances. Despite this, on several occasions he fails to take account of the potential consequences of his actions. However, Leo can be manipulative & self-centered at times, which often stems from his unpopularity. He has taken advantage of his siblings' bionics multiple times Leo also quickly turns arrogant if things start to go his way, & acts stuck up, normally leading to him falling back to the ground painfully. He also often blows his achievements or duties out of proportion, making himself out as far more important, popular, & successful than he really is. Leo also has a habit of creating his own problems. He also often lies, & uses lying to try & solve his problems, normally unnecessarily; however, this backfires on him as it has left others distrusting of, meaning he sometimes has trouble convincing them even when telling the truth. Leo is one of the main characters on the show. He is Mr. Davenport's stepson who knows about Adam, Bree, & Chase's bionics. His mother, Tasha, knows this as well. Leo's enemy is Marcus. Marcus antagonizes Leo & threatens him since he considers him & the Lab Rats a hindrance due to Leo helping them get in the way of his master plans. Another enemy of Leo is Principal Perry. Both of them have seemed to unlike each other from the start. Leo would like to stay away from Principal Perry at all costs, as she likes to punish him & gets others, like jock bully turned gym teacher Trent, to do the same thing. Leo has a crush on Janelle. Although their future seemed bleak since the episode "Back From the Future", the two are now a couple. After his siblings received their Gear Beast Modes, Leo became their battle overseer, watching them to see how well they're doing while fighting Marcus, some Bugs, a Viratron, or all of the above, & he assists them if they're ever in trouble, all while trying not to risk his own life. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Leo's step-cousin/step-brother by adoption. They have a close relationship & are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot & bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. Adam Davenport Adam is Leo's step-cousin/adoptive step-brother. They have a close brotherly relationship & are always there for each other. They do argue & insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. Bree Davenport Bree is Leo's older step-cousin/adoptive step-sister. They insult each other from time to time, & they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, & makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other & care deeply about each other. Donald Davenport Donald Davenport is Leo's stepfather. Leo mainly calls him Big D because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. Mr. Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo, although he always tell him not to worry. Leo is Donald Davenport's lab assistant. He strategizes missions for the Lab Rats. Danny Davenport Danny is Leo's step-cousin/adoptive step-brother, although Leo & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & J were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. At first, Leo wasn't sure about Danny because he may be like Marcus, but he brushed this off when his siblings begged him to give Danny a chance. Although Danny succeeded in making the Lab Rats his friends, he somehow felt very close to them. When Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, Leo, despite still knowing that Danny was probably evil, felt stupid for trusting him, although his siblings admitted that it was their fault for pushing him into trusting Danny. However, Leo's doubts over Danny faded away once again when Danny & J betrayed Marcus & helped the Lab Rats fight against him & his latest Viratron. In the end, Leo forgave Danny & he & the others welcomed him & J into the family. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes': Although he has no bionic abilities (that is, before receiving his Cooperative Telepathy), Leo has reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge &/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy superhumans & controlled by a supercomputer), & redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy. He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. *'Intelligence': While not in the same class as Chase or Mr. Davenport, Leo is a very intelligent kid. With all of the advanced skills he's developing as a result of his new life, it's possible that Leo could become even more intelligent. *'Tactical Thinking': Leo has a gift for sizing up a situation & coming up with solutions, even while under extreme pressure. Also, because of growing up less sheltered than the other kids or even Mr. Davenport, Leo's instincts about people are far sharper, allowing him to size up people very quickly. *'Bravery': Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. *'Computer Knowledge': Leo seems to know how to hack into computers. *'Cooperative Telepathy': While working inside the Lion Trike, Leo accidentally got electrocuted by some wire that's used to program Eddy; this caused to the two to temporarily combine into one (i.e. Eddy inside Leo's brain). Leo now has a "bionic power", in which he can telepathically control the Lion Trike with Eddy, just as long as the two work together. Weaknesses *'Physical Inferiority': Because he is so small & tiny, Leo is virtually physically weaker than most people. *'Normal human': As he is not bionic & lacks the durability & abilities that comes with being bionic, he is constantly at a disadvantage in many if not all situations. *'Self-defense incapability': Unlike Chase, Adam, Bree, Danny, & Mr. Davenport, Leo is not taught in martial arts & does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology or other things to defend himself. He is also considerably small, which is another problem. *'Bully victim': Because of his size & how unpopular he is, he is a very easily-targeted bully victim. *'Inexperience': Leo's inexperience on missions makes him very vulnerable to danger. *'Arrogance': Leo can be quite arrogant at times, especially if things start to go his way; more often than not he will blow his good luck by being arrogant & pushing it too far. *'Creating his own problems': Leo has a habit of creating his own problems, although this is normally accidental & usually stems from him not understanding or anticipating the implications of what he is doing. *'Clumsiness': Leo is always curious about something that can go wrong. Glitches *'Uncooperative Telepathy/Uncontrolled Telepathy': If Leo & Eddy fail to cooperate, they will sometimes lose control of the Lion Trike. Trivia *Since he's the only non-bionic teenager, Leo never got his own Gear Beast Mode like his fellow siblings even though he got his telepathy powers later on. His alternate counterpart of the Power Rangers world, however, got a chance to become the Green Hippo Ranger. See Also *Leo Dooley/Green Hippo Ranger II - Alternate counterpart External Links *Leo Dooley at Disney XD Lab Rats Wiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Brothers